


Brother no more

by moose_squirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, I'm Sorry, MOL Bunker, The Dungeon, sad!dean, sad!sam, the mark of cain, this is really emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_squirrel/pseuds/moose_squirrel
Summary: Sam found another way to deal with demon Dean, even if it almost killed him to do it.
 
Btw this is really sad, you have been warned





	

Sam jammed the needle into his brother one last time. Dean winced as it went in, but Sam ignored him, he knew it would hurt, and the end result was worth a little discomfort. He was going to cure his brother. The demon. 

Sam stepped back to examine his brother, tied to a chair in the middle of a huge devil's trap. The demon-proof cuffs were cutting into his skin from Dean's struggles, but Sam would have Cas heal those later.

Any second now, those black eyes that Sam couldn't help but hate would turn back into those beautiful green ones they both knew so well. So he waited. And waited.

And nothing happened. 

Dean's black eyes became hopeful once again, knowing that there was nothing Sam could do to him now, the Mark wouldn't let him die, and obviously the cure didn't work. He would stay a demon, and therefore stay free.

He didn't know that his little brother had a backup plan; a horrible, painful backup plan.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I really am." Sam's voice cracked as the tears he had been holding in finally began to fall in earnest. What he was about to do... Sam fully suspected that it would break him emotionally, that he would never recover, but he had to do it anyway. It was the only way.

Dean's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen, and Sam could clearly see the terror on his big brother's face. "No..." Dean whispered slowly, achingly. "Please, Sammy."

Sam let out a sob as he spoke, hating himself as he choked out the words, even though he knew it was necessary. 

"Exorcizamus te..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I had an idea and it was supposed to be longer buuuuutt that didn't happen so have this terrible paragraph and don't hate me?


End file.
